Percy Jackson What happen's next The Third Series
by lovemusicandwriting
Summary: Gaea has returned and mad with revenge. This is a story when a new girl arrives and messes things up and becomes the most dangerous demigod in the word but with a major weakness. What will Gaea do to get her way and who has turned but most of all, what threats are back to haunt demigods in their sleeps.


Percy Jackson

Chapter One

I Cried Wolf

The night was one of the foggiest I have seen, car head light shone into the forest creating eerily shadows. The forest was tall and thick and there could be the sound of trickling water from the pond near by. I was shivering this was the fifth time I have run away. My dad wants me so does my step-mother but when ever I'm there something bad happens I couldn't stay. I am a thirteen year old girl; I have navy blue eyes that seem to change in the light and environment I'm in. There sea green near the ocean, Red near a fire, hazel in the spring time flowers, cold blue in cold icy area's. They always go back to navy blue; my dad says they are just like my mother (which I have never met). I have glossy, dark, brown hair that goes to my shoulder with split ends. I was wearing a blue tank top with a fur jacket and skinny jeans that were purple and high tops that were black. I had a pink belt that hang over the side of my jeans. The moon was out and it was full and the stars twinkled above, there were so many constellations, Hercules, Scorpio and a new one discovered a few backs and named it the Huntress. It looked like a girl running with a bow in her hands across the sky; it was one of my favourites. I felt like the constellation had a story to tell but couldn't because they were stars. Sighing I let that out of my head they were just stars named after the people who discovered them. Sometimes I could believe how dumb I could be.

It was very late when I reached a small town about five kilometres from Manhattan but I wasn't tired. I lived in Canada but my dad moved to New York so did I but I ran because if bad things happened to him I would never forgive myself. My father is Pierre Bouvier, the lead singer of Simple Plan. I can't ruin his reputation but he doesn't care we wants me safe so does his wife or my step mother Lachelle. She is very kind but I can't let them get hurt my step sister nearly died by this monster that only my dad could see and charged it with a kitchen knife. I was only thirteen and that was horrifying for me, my dad trying to kill something that only him and I could see. It nearly ate Lennon (My sister) when my dad threw the knife and killed it. He told me to stay and he will take me somewhere special and straight away I thought Mental Hospital. When my family was asleep I ran I had made a few miles without getting caught by the police. I didn't want to get my family in danger then I heard it a wolf's howl. Wait, there were no wolf's here in Virginia but there were and gaining. Sticks broke under foot leaves rustled. They smelt me and gaining for the kill, panicked I ran my mind was racing my heart was going fifty miles an hour. I sprinted through the forest stumbling over twigs and rocks. No matter how fast I ran they were faster gaining with every second I ran. The wolves sounded hungry 'and I'm their next meal' I thought and continued to run for my life. I seemed to have gone in a circle because I past the same oak tree that said 'Annabeth + Percy'. Probably teens in love then I was cornered by Grey wolves, their shaggy grey fur was up in tuffs there snouts had little black, wet noses and their teeth had blood on them. I gulped the biggest one came closer to me; I was tempted to scream when it grew into a man.

His eyes were blood shot with blood dripping out of his mouth he was covered in mud and dirt.

'Well look at this' the man started to walked around me twirling his finger in my hair. I was shaking like crazy but he didn't seem to notice. He let my hair fall down across my face and pinched my check but scratched it because he had yellow talons as long as pens.

'What would a girl like you be out late?' he walked up to one of his wolves that had a scar across its eye making it scarier. The wolf howled in response I had the urge to run but if I did they would catch me. Then I heard a yelp and turned to the man who had a silver arrow wedged in his hand. A war cry broke the silence of the night and the man muttered a curse that sounded different to English but under stood it somehow. A girl with spiky black hair and electric blue eyes stood in front of me with a spear. She wore a silver tiara and wore ripped jeans and a jacket with bands I have never heard of sewn onto the jacket.

'Lycaon we meet again' the man made a muffled howl and attacked full force a band of girls at young ages attacked the man and the wolves. Leaving me in the middle screaming, I ran away as fast as I could away from the scene. 'I should be on vacation' I kept muttering to myself over and over again until I tripped over some roots into a ditch. Rolling in dirt and rotting leaves.

When I came to it was dawn, since it was winter it was about seven in the morning and I was shivering. Did what happen last night happen or was it my imagination I looked around and realise I was in a ditch and the sighs of me rolling down were there so it must have. I pushed myself off the ground and dusted myself off as best I could I used my fingers to rake out the leaves and dirt. By now my dad would be calling the cops telling them I was missing but they would be too surprised and ask for his autograph. I knew they would not help which was good gave me more time to hide. I walked towards the sounds of movement and stumbled across a town just off Manhattan. I walked into the coffee shop and asked were I was. There weren't many people in at this hour but behind the counter was a teenage girl with brown hair and green eyes. She looked board and was reading a magazine she probably didn't like that much or was in to. When the bell on top of the door rang she flung the magazine down and looked at me then frowns. I must have looked like a mess but oh well I need to talk to her

'Excuse me, where am I?' the girl pushed her hair behind her ear and says in a teenage kind of way.

'Your in Greenport are, you, like new or something' now I could look at her face clearly she had pale lip gloss on and subtle eyeliner and blusher and loads of mascara.

'Where is that?' I have actually never heard of this place before but the girl just rolled her eyes.

'Don't act stupid because you think you better then me' and went back to her magazine then my tummy rumbled. I had no money but I had something that I will regret using; I pulled out a golden card with my father's full name and details on it.

'I was wondering if I could have a blueberry muffin' she looked at me like she was board talking to me now and waiting for me to go.

'You have to' then she stopped when I showed her the card and screamed

'You can totally have a muffin I was joking, can I have Pierre autograph, Pleassssseeeeee'. I swear the shop would have collapsed it this wasn't made of bricks. She rushed into the back room and brought out five blueberry muffins and a milkshake. She threw her magazine on the ground and kept pestering me with questions about my dad. I took the food and ran, as far as I could to another fan of my dad's.

When I was clear from the place I walked down the gravel road eating the muffin slowly, I didn't know when I could get to another store for food. I walked past a convince store that sold everything I would need. It wasn't that big but it would have the basic things I would need. When I got inside I was greeted by a woman with her brown hair tied back in golden thread. She was wearing a SUMMER dress in the middle of winter but the dress seemed to have moving shadows on it but I didn't let that bother me. I walked through the aisles and picked up a back pack, bottle of water, food, rope, matches, toiletries, and roll up sleeping bag and a torch with extra batteries. The room seemed to be getting hotter by the second so I decided to play the same trick on the woman. As I payed for my supplies the woman said

'Don't worry, take it' she sounded so convincing but I said

'Aren't you going to make me pay for it?' she shook her head.

'Women can do what ever they want' she then eyes me up and down

'Girl's should have the power over men; they should suffer for what they have done to us'. She was starting to seriously scare me then she suddenly blasted into flames then and there. Leaving black ash on the ground where she last stood, my life was crazy as I left.

As I left the creepy store I see a girl run into the shadows as I look in the same direction as her. I shuddered I was only thirteen, thirteen year olds aren't suppose to feel so scared to walk alone. Every where I went I started to freak out more and more, if this continues I might drop dead from the scary things. I was starting to sound like Lennon then she will be like 'Sopha' don't be scared' because she can't say my name right she calls me Sopha. Then I will be like 'I will be Sophia Faith Bouvier's niece before I get scared' and she would crack up laughing. My sister and I may be years apart but I still love her with my heart; I also loved my Dad and Stepmother with all my heart as well. I started to trudge up a hill I was finally out of the town and in the wild life reserve. The grass seemed greener the usual and the tree's seemed fuller then most trees. I walked up the hill and up until I was half way up and saw a sign in a different language. Funny, I was pretty sure I was still and the US, I looked around and saw a pine tree and on its lowest branch was a golden sheep skin dangling in the lowest branch. A dragon was guarding it, it was gigantic, one scale was the size of me and I was an average height. The dragon let out a fume of smoke from its nostril it seemed to be asleep as the moment. The sun was slowly rising up into the sky; the grass blew in the gentle breeze and started to feel sleepy. Why wasn't I panicking about the dragon? I think I have been drugged by a blueberry muffin. My vision became fuzzy and felt like it was spinning, I staggered towards a tree and collapsed hitting my head against the trunk.

Chapter 2

A Mysterious Camp

When I woke it was cold and dark, the moon was out like a ball of cheese like my dad always said. I knew it was made of rock but he loved to joke, the stars shone out it would have been beautiful if I didn't hear a howl. I turned to see the wolves again they had arrows wedged in their skin but they were more focus on me. Why am I sooo Special? I was thinking to my self when a wolf lunged knocking me over. It clawed at my face but I kept fighting, the wolf's fur covered my mouth so I couldn't scream. It tasted so bad like my own hair in my mouth it is gross. It snapped at my face other wolves started to gather around for the kill, I could see their glowing red eyes staring at me. I rolling around and got the wolf off me with it yelping, I stumbled going up the hill again. The wolves were recovering and ran after me as I tripped and stumbled up. I ran and ran until passed through the tree with the golden sheep skin and what I saw was incredible. A wall with red, steaming paint was there (at lease I hoped it was paint) a four story building that was painted a shade of blue was there. Loads of cabins were covering a quarter of the ground area. It was beautiful then I heard a voice that made me freak

'Turn around with your hands up'. My fist thought cops, they have finally found me but when I turned a teen age guy was standing there with a gold sword readied at my throat. The guy had close-cropped military cut blond hair and electric eyes. He was musclier and tanned he was rather hot but not my type, especially when he was threatening to kill me. I slowly lifting my arms while biting my lip, a few drops of blood fell on my tongue but I did not talk. He grabbed one of my arms and shoved it behind my back causing me to scream.

'Shut up' and stated to push me towards the weird place with his sword at my throat like I was going to die.

When we were down we started to pass teenagers as they were sword fighting or shooting arrows and well comeback skills. As we passed people gasped I don't know at me or at this guy who could kill me any second. We walked on until we reached a building that was four stories and painted blue with a swing moving slowly in the breeze. I felt terribly scared at the moment. He pushed the door opened and put the sword away and continued to push me in until we reached a room. It was big; some teenagers surrounded a ping pong table and talking about something that I didn't catch. He then coughed and they all turned around and there faces fell down with shock.

'I found her outside bringing in King Lycaon into our boarders' a boy stood up he had sea green eyes and jet black hair.

'Jason, how do you that?' so the guy with blond hair was Jason then I suddenly spoke up witch I don't really do.

'I can leave, I just ran away from my… home, those wolves were attacking me and I don't know who King Lycaon is'. He didn't look convinced then someone spoke

'I agree she actually has no idea what's going on'. A boy with black hair and olive skin spoke, his hair was a mess but it made him look really, really good. Did my heart just miss a beat? He had the most darkest I have seen other then my own and wore a black jacket and black ripped jeans. He was so hot but smelt like death but that was okay with me, I hope he was single, he had a pure black sword strapped to his side.

'You can tell she was a mere victim, if she wasn't she would not smell like fear' my eyes seemed to pop out of my eye sockets. I lifted my arm up and sniffed it like an idiot

'You don't literary smell' the boy who smelt of death said giving me a little smile.

'Oh, I was going to say' I said

'This girl doesn't belong here' Jason snarled eyeing me down.

'Of course she does, she is a half-blood' said a girl with blond curls and pricing grey eyes, she looked fairly serious.

'No she is not' Jason said dangerously quite but the girl ignored him

'So what's your name'? I looked her in the eye; I didn't know these people and they want my name.

'My name is Annabeth and that's Nico' she said pointing at the boy who smelt like death

'Well my name is Sophia, Sophia Faith Bouvier'. They nodded I just realise that there were two other people in the room. One was girl with dark skin, she had chocolate brown hair cut lop sided. She had a plat that ran down her hair making it look nicer despite it being cut choppy like. Her eyes seemed to change colour like mine but natural not black or red, she was really pretty but wasn't showing it. There was a boy as well he had curly brown hair and elfin features; he kept fiddling with screws and bolts. I think he had a bad case of ADHD but that didn't bother me.

'Well Sophia, I'll take you dinner' suddenly I knew what was happening,

'What dinner?'

'Yeah, it's like dinner time' shouted the boy. He grabbed the girls arm and raced out of the room, with her behind him.

'Er, what the?' Annabeth turned to me never mind, and walked out while Percy followed he was rather quite. I was then left with Jason and Nico, Jason walked off in disgusted while Nico asked

'Are you feeling okay'? I looked at my arm and saw I was becoming pale.

'Um, yeah, just fine but I better call my dad' I said, he looked at me

'Then who's your mum?' I just shrugged

'Don't know but he seems to know but' I answered. He nodded and led me not out of the house but further.

'You can talk to your dad then' and continued to lead me out of sight into the mysterious house.

He led my into a room that had nothing inside except a couch and a rug, the floor was dusty and old.

'Do you have a phone?' I asked Nico but she shook his head

'No we don't use phones, it send a messages to monsters saying "Here we are, come eat us now"'. I then burst out laughing; he looked at me and said

'What?' he had scrunched up his eye brows it was so funny.

'Sorry, but, um, right dad' I said suddenly aware it become an awkward moment and needed to move on. He nodded quickly wiping the smile off his face and went to the corner of the room that looked like different colours. A rainbow. He fished out a gold coin, wait not a gold coin a messed up gold coin and threw it into the rainbow that began to shimmer.

'Say your dad's name and he will appear, hopefully' he said gesturing to the shimmering portal thingy.

'Um, Pierre Bouvier' the thing shimmered and became clear and there was my dad, in the studio singing one of his songs God Must Hate Me'. He had his eyes closed and when he opened he automatically stopped and shouted

'Sophia Faith Bouvier. I told you the next time you ran off I would send you to a catholic school!' then he finally noticed that I wasn't on a TV.

'You're at Camp Half Blood, aren't you?'

'Yeah I am, wait, how did you know that?' I asked.

'Because, my father is Hades the god of the Dead' I stared at my dad then Nico piped in

'Really, that's my dad too'. I stared at Nico now

'What Greek legends are real?' I shook my head in disbelief when they both nodded.

'I'm going crazy' I whispered

'Going crazy' I kept saying it louder until I fainted from the truth. I am in a legend and my mother is a Greek goddess.

Chapter 3

Time to Come Clean

When I woke my mouth tasted of caramel chocolate and chocolate milk but I don't remember eating it. I pull off the covers and gasped, I was home in my safe bed with its purple and blue heart sheets. My mirror that says I luv u and a picture of Avril Lavigne and me at her house (my dad and her know each other from a show) she is my idol. A picture of Kelly Clarkson and Anna Sophia Robb and others. The blue curtains were hung up with the moon gleaming into the room. My bedroom smelt of the Airwick stuff that had been sprayed into my room, I got out of my bed and stomped on my stuffed teddy Tika but she was okay. I walked towards my door and opened the door into a corridor with my dad's trophies and CD's on the wall. I walked pasted Lennon's room Dad's and Lachelle's room and then the studio. I walked down the stairs to the second floor (Three story house by the way). I past three spare bedroom's a sitting room, game room, bathroom and nursery the sent of exotic flowers filled the air. I went down to the bottom floor and then I heard a clatter in the kitchen. Suddenly I was running so fast towards the kitchen. My heart was racing, my life was going before my eyes, I heard Lachelle scream. I ran even faster then I could and grasped the door knob, the cold hit me straight away. I turned it frantically and I finally opened it but the light went into my eyes making me blinded. Then my dream ended then and there with me frantically finding out what was going on, my family might be.

I woke with a start but screaming 'NOOOOOOOOOOO!' that every looked at me with surprise.


End file.
